


Why the hell are you bleeding?

by orphan_account



Series: Old stuff (aka. sonadow) [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Happy Birthday, M/M, creationday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a certain someone's creationday, and you bet that a certain someone else wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the hell are you bleeding?

Ah, what a day! Sonic had waited eagerly for this day since he learned about it last week, and now it was finally here!

Shadow's creationday! Okay, it wasn't technically a thing, but Sonic was going to celebrate it anyway! I mean, what did you not do for your boyfriend?

Sonic had gotten up extra early, to get it done before Shadow woke up. And the artificial hedgehog usually woke up at five, six in the morning…

And that's the full explanation as to why Sonic stood in the kitchen at four in the morning, trying to cut some strawberries in half…

To surprise Shadow, Sonic was going to make pancakes with cream and strawberries. Amy used to do it for his birthdays before he and Shadow became a thing, and Sonic thought that it was one of the tastiest dishes in the world.

Taking another strawberry from the bowl beside the sink, Sonic then placed it on the plate he was using. Then he raised the knife, prepared to cut through the delicious berry before him…

"Sonic?" …And said hedgehog cut through his finger. Hissing in pain and anger he spun around, coming face to face with the one he wanted to surprise.

"Hi…" He stammered, vaguely conscious about the blood dripping from his fingertip.

Shadow was just about to greet him, when he looked down at his boyfriend's hand... "Why the hell are you bleeding?"

"Uh…" Sonic began. He couldn't really tell Shadow what he was doing, right? It was a surprise! "I…" He looked around the room for inspiration. "I… I wanted to try how sharp the knife was!" He happily exclaimed.

Shadow looked at him with a confused expression. It was a really cute confused expression, however… "Try the sharpness? What? I can clearly see that you're making breakfast, but why strawberries?" He asked.

Sonic just shook his head in mild amusement, while putting the knife away. Then he turned to the black hedgehog again, wrapping his arms around him. "Strawberries? Those are for you, silly!"

"What-?" Shadow began, but Sonic pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Sonic was quick to continue before Shadow could say Monday. "Happy creationday!" Sonic exclaimed, and then he pressed his lips against Shadow's.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my name on Fanfiction dot net is ChipTheCat.


End file.
